Stairway to Heaven
by JustinAsselstine
Summary: My first ever songfic so forgive me if it's not too good. It's a Takari. The song is Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin, one of the greatest songs of all time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the songs used in this story, although I wish I owned Stairway because it's one of the greatest songs of all time. Zeppelin rules. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold.  
And she's buying a Stairway to Heaven.  
  
Takeru Taikashi looked up from his book as his best friend, Hikari Kamiya, approached him. She looked beautiful as always.  
  
And when she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed.  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
  
"Hi TK," Kari said as she sat down beside him.  
"Hiya Kari, what's up?" TK asked.  
"Well TK, there's a dance this friday and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"  
"Sure I'd love to. Oh I better get going. I told Matt I'd be home in a few minutes. I'll see you friday.  
  
There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure.  
Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
  
"Did he say yes because he likes me?" Kari thought. "Oh I hope so. I like TK so much. I hope he feels the same.  
  
In a tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings.  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
  
"Oh of course he doesn't like me," Kari thought to herself sadly. "He's only going with me cause we're best friends."  
  
There's a feeling I get when I look to the west.  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
  
"I guess I better get home before Tai wonders where I am."  
With that Kari set off for home, excited that she would go to the dance with TK.  
  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees.  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
  
As Kari left she didn't see Davis standing nearby, furious that she had asked TK to the dance and not himself.  
  
And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune.  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
  
"Dammit TK, hurry up or your gonna be late," Matt shouted.  
"I'm almost ready," TK shouted back. "There," he said to himself as he finished fixing his hair.  
TK knocked on Kari's door and she opened it. TK stared in shock as Kari came out. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a short pink skirt and a tight black shirt. She looked amazing.  
"Wow Kari you look great," TK managed to stutter.  
"Thanks," Kari replied smiling. "Let's go"  
  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long.  
And the forests will echo in laughter.  
  
The dance was lively when TK and Kari arrived. Music was pumping from the stereo as the dj played Len's "Kids in America" All throughout the school kids were talking and laughing, except one.  
  
If there's a bustle in your hedgerow don't be alarmed now.  
It's just a spring clean for the May-Queen.  
  
Davis stood there watching TK and Kari. after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to TK, grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face.  
"Stay away from my girl TK," he shouted at the boy.  
  
Yes there are two paths you can go by but in the long run.  
There's still time to change the road your on.  
  
TK got to his foot and pulled his arm back, ready nail Davis with a punch. Then TK saw Kari, near tears, her eyes pleading with him to stop it. TK immediately calmed down.  
"I'm not going fight you Davis," TK stated.  
"You afraid? Kari likes me not you," Davis said.  
"Davis I like you, but only as a friend. Please understand that," Kari pleaded.  
  
Your head is humming and it won't go in case you don't know.  
The piper's calling you to join him.  
  
"Fine, but this isn't over," Davis yelled as he ran off.  
"I'm sorry about that," Kari apologized to TK.  
"It's not your fault," TK replied.  
The dj then switched to a slow song, "With Arms Wide Open by Creed."  
"Kari may I have this dance?" TK asked. "God I hope she says yes," TK thought.  
"I thought you'd never ask," Kari answered and the two moved onto the dance floor.  
  
Dear lady can you hear the wind blow and did you know.   
Your stairway lies on the whispering winds.  
  
The two danced hand in hand. Kari layed her head against TK's chest.  
"Why can't it just stay like this for ever," Kari thought.  
"I wish she'd never move," thought TK  
Then it dawned on them, they had to tell each other their feelings.  
  
As we wind on down the road.  
Our shadows taller than our souls.  
  
"TK I need to talk to you," Kari said right as TK said "Kari I need to tell you something.  
"You go first TK," Kari said.  
Here goes thought TK. If she doesn't feel the same way It'll crush my heart, but I have to tell her.  
"Kari, ever since we met the first time I've felt drawn to you and well... Kari I love you."  
  
There walks a lady we all know.  
Who shines white light and wants to show.  
How everything still turns to gold.  
  
As Kari heard those words her heart did a flip.  
"He feels the same way," Kari thought exstatically.  
"Oh TK," Kari said. "I love you too with all my heart."  
  
And if you listen very hard.  
The tune wil come to you at last.  
  
Hearing those words uttered from Kari's sweet lips changed TK's life forever. With that he leaned down and kissed Kari. They shared a more passionate kiss than either had ever dreamed of.  
  
When all are one and one is all.  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
  
"I love you TK"  
"I love you Kari"  
With those words they danced onwards into the night, safely knowing that they'd love one another forever.  
  



End file.
